1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate processing system for processing semiconductor substrates, glass substrates and the like as well as to a group management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The substrate processing system of this type includes a plurality of substrate processing apparatuses for performing processing on substrates and a group management apparatus for monitoring operation states of the substrate processing apparatuses and storing production history and the like. With the use of such group management apparatus, improvement in efficiency in semiconductor production is achieved.